


When Iron Rusts

by Pineappletones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Especially Tony, Eventual Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Experimentation, Extremis, Extremis!Tony, FIx It, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, PTSD, Platonic Cuddling, Post Civil War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Powers!Tony, Protective!Rhodey, Protective!team, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Stony Friendship - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, T'challa in later chapters, Tags and Ships may change, Trust Issues, Winteriron endgame, future ships may be added, hurt!Tony, rhodey really hates Steve in the beginning, the team has a long way to go, will be continued upon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineappletones/pseuds/Pineappletones
Summary: After Steve finally gets a text from Tony, it's not what he and the team were hoping for.It sends them rushing back to the states to find a very pissed off Rhodey who doesn't want them around and a hurting genius that doesn't trust them. Dealing with the aftermath might just be what the team needs. But they will also have to deal with the aftermath of Ross experimenting on their former teammate.





	1. Sleepless in the Compound

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued upon and is not a death fic! There are mentions of suicide. This is a past Stony fic and WinterIron endgame! Tony has powers but not in a way you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WinterIron endgame! Also! This fic has powers!Tony.

Tony hadn't slept well in a long while.

In fact he hadn't slept almost at all since... well since Siberia.

Any sort of draft of air reminded him of being in the damaged suit waiting for help for hours on end. Just thinking about it sent a shiver down his spine and left a heavy guilt to settle in his stomach.

It had been long nights of making the suit better.

Stronger.

Strong enough to fight - defend himself from - a super soldier.

Or two.

He also started working on the arc reactor again. But less. Afraid to even touch it, he remembered a cold metal hand clasped around it. He also remembered the hand of someone he trusted his life with around it.

Tony sighed as he brought a glass of scotch to his lips and relished the burn. He didn't know who to trust anymore. But did he ever? Who wasn't out there just using him? Only Pep and Rhodey? He supposed they were his only true family.

It was foolish to think the Avengers would consider him a friend or even an acquaintance after Ultron.

He sighed and rested his arms against his knees while letting his head hit the wall behind him. Tony was in the Avenger's compound, drinking and ultimately questioning everything about life, even why he was here in the first place. He sat with his knees drawn up in the main room that still had a sizable hole in the floor from where Wanda had sent Vision into the ground.

The ground.

He let out a choked breath at the phrasing that sent memories of Rhodey hurdling towards the earth across his closed eyelids.

The genius took another long drink from his rapidly emptying cup.

This whole thing was a mess.

It was 4:37 AM and he wanted nothing more than to call and apologize to Steve. He probably already would have... but he knows the teams feelings towards him.

He's not an idiot.

They are probably talking about the heartless Stark right now.

And that.

That right there made the whole 'war' not worth a damn thing to Tony. He knew they needed accountability, but sitting alone in an empty compound, an empty tower, an empty mansion... made him wonder what made life worth living? When everyone you love hates you, why fight? When the man you had eyes for since the beginning thinks your just as everyone says you are, why love? Why survive? Why fight? When everyone only sees your flaws, why should you believe there's anything else to you?

Tony stood up and went to his room. Next thing knows he's sitting at the edge of the bed with two very heavy items in each hand. One is a cheap flip phone that looks incredibly out of place in the Man of the Future's hand. He scoffs humorlessly and puts down the other item. He flips it open and selects the only contact in the measly device. He takes a deep breath and carefully lays everything he has out on the tiny screen.

"Steve, 

  
I know I'm the very last person you want to hear from. And I know it's cowardly for me to choose text to do this but... well I'll tell you the but afterwards.

Look,

I'm sorry.

You are the last person I wanted to hurt. Believe me, I may never have told you this, but you were my childhood hero. And knowing I disappointed you, as my hero, my friend, and maybe even something more to me, makes everything feel like going through that damn wormhole again.

I don't think I ever told you about that.

Never drunk enough I guess.

But I am now. It was... cold. Surreal. Like I was never hit with my own mortality until that moment. See, even in Afghanistan I had hope.

I had hope in Rhodey.

But I knew no one could save me from the vast bleeding unknown of space. That's also why I built Ultron.

I didn't want to lose you. In the end I guess that doesn't matter cause I've lost all of you anyways.

I'm rambling.

Back to why I'm texting you in the first place. Siberia. I haven't slept properly since then.

Because every night you visit me.

Sometimes in my dreams.

Sometimes in my nightmares.

I know it's unfair but I want you to know. In my dreams we are back at the tower. All happy for a short while. Clint is making crappy jokes, Natasha and her knowing glances, you making breakfast after your morning run like a damn perfect lifetime movie boyfriend, Bruce... well Bruce is home. And I just get to sit back and appreciate it for a short while.

And then there's my nightmares. Your disappointed face as I decide to sign the accords, your shield coming down onto the arc reactor, or even worse, the wrong one of us to end up dead. Right. Forgot to mention that part huh?'

Tony takes a deep breath and lets out a humorless laugh as he takes a long look at the gun sitting on the bed next to him. Not the way the man of Iron should go out, but the way he deserves. He drags his gaze back to the phone

'This text is to say goodbye, Steve. Not only that but to say what I never before had the guts to say. 

I love you.

Not past tense because it would be a lie to say I didn't anymore. I can't pinpoint when it started but it must have been when I was still with Pepper.

Being twice the genius I am, she saw it.

And being twice the human I am, she let me go because of it.

I would say it had something to do with that relieved look you gave me after the so called 'battle of New York'. It only escalated from there. You subtly getting me to eat and sleep. Talking with me down in the lab. Listening to me ramble. Getting me to bond with the team. I honestly don't know Steve.

All I know is it happened and it blindsided me.

But even before Ultron, before the shit show that was no less than a war to me, I knew you deserved better. And now you have it.

The team, Bucky (please tell him I'm sorry and that I understand. I let rage get the best of me), and somewhere to call home. That's all I want. You to be happy.

Well, I think that is all I need to say. It's been great Cap- Steve. I truly am sorry.

I'm leaving everything I have to you and the Avenger's. the tower, the compound, the mansion.

I've redone the accords completely so you and the team will govern yourselves. You are pardoned for everything in the eyes of the state.

Don't worry, I won't be here when you come back.

Or that's the plan anyways.

Tell the Team goodbye for me, yeah?

Goodbye Steve,

The naive futurist AKA your Tony.'

 


	2. Very Pissed off Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey finds Tony and is royally pissed off at the absent Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! So this chapter is not safe or welcoming place from Steve, only because it's from Rhodey's perspective. And after finding Tony, there will be no mercy for the dear captain in Colonel James Rhodes eyes.

Rhodey, despite everything that went down recently, was feeling good. He was on leave since his injury, he was able to walk again (all thanks to his genius best friend and his miracle prosthetics), and there were no asshole 'superheroes' beating up and betraying his Tones.

Rhodey was in his room when Friday told him he definitely did _not_ wanna hear at 4:30 in the morning.

He was laying in bed, sleeping like a goddamn normal person

"Colonel Rhodes," despite living at the base with Tony for the last few months he still looks to the ceiling when Friday speaks to him. Rhodes groaned, sat up, and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. He was going to tell the AI for the millionth time to call him Rhodey but, if possible, something was off in Friday's tone "Something is wrong with Sir Anthony, his heart beat is sporadic and I'm picking up signs of distress."

Rhodey's own heart plummeted and he rushed towards the elevator before his prosthetics were fully in place.

As he stood anxiously in the elevator, unwelcome thoughts of an ambush from the not so welcome Avengers flashed through his head.

"Friday, where is he? Is he alone?" Rhodey couldn't conceal the rage, nor did he want to.

He hated the fallen heroes.

Not for his injury but for betraying Tony. They were the first people he let in after Stane. And they let him down in the most _catastrophic_ way possible when all Tony wanted was to make them take some accountability.

"Sir is in his room alone." Friday replies. His anger subsides and his sense of urgency takes over.

As soon as the elevator doors open he runs to Tony's room. What he opens the door to make his heart stop and ties his stomach into knots.

Tony, _his_ Tony, is sitting on the edge of his big empty bed in the middle of his empty room with a _gun_ in his hands.

The genius is just staring at it.

And the flip phone Captain Douchebag sent him is open and forgotten on the bed.

Rhodey finds his voice though what he says comes out wrecked.

"Tones?"

Tony's head whips up and there's clearly tears in his eyes and his face is puffy. Rhodey knows he's been drinking.

The only reason he didn't get on the other mans case is because he knew that Tony would feel the heart break with full force without it. He didn't ever consider this, though.

He walks slowly and numbly to the bed and gingerly takes the gun out of his best friends hands.

Tony doesn't fight back he just starts sobbing with full force.

"I'm sorry" Is the first thing to leave Tony's mouth and Rhodey wants to strangle Steve Rogers.

He places the gun on the night stand instead and sits down next to the man of the future.

The man who didn't want to see the future.

Tony leans heavily against him and Rhodey runs his hands through his hair.

"Shh, Tones, its not your fault. None of this is your fault. You were doing what you needed to do" Tony starts sobbing harder.

Rhodes pulls him till they are both laying down, Tony's face in his neck and snot covering his collar. Rhodes knew he wasn't going to talk about this later, so he kept reassuring Tony that he was here for him.

They didn't need any super soldier assholes.

They laid there and Rhodey thought back to the last time they were in this position.

Back when Tony's parents died.

When his mom died.

Rhodey gets angry just at the thought. Not at Bucky, poor guy was brain washed. But at Steve.

Steve lied to Tony.

And sure, Tony was lied to a lot. But not usually by people he cares about. A lot.

Rhodey knew how Tones felt about the blond. It was the main thing that fueled the Colonel's rage at the fugitive Avengers. He knows Natasha must have known too.

But while Tony was fond of Natasha, he pretty much adored Steve.

No matter how much he ignored it.

Rhodey wasn't dumb.

He knew his best friend better than anyone. And he knows that he deserves a thousand times better than this _bullshit_.

"Everything's gonna be okay Tones, no way in _hell_ are any of them hurting you again. Not on my watch" Rhodey said to the silent room.

He had been lost in thoughts and comforting his friend for an hour and a half now.

Tony was snoring and holding Rhodey's shirt in a tight fist.

God Rhodey hopes to never see any of the former Avengers again.

Cause he knows he would not have the self control to not beat the ever living shit out of _Steve fucking Rogers_ , super soldier or not.

Tony shifts and tenses up. Rhodey knows he's having a nightmare and he knows exactly _who_ it is about.

He pulls Tony closer to him and starts rubbing the sleep deprived mans back.

The Colonel knows why he's so on edge about the team. He knows Tony got them pardoned.

And he knows if they dare show their faces anywhere near the compound, he won't hold back the repulser blasts like Tony did.


	3. Home Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a text that sends him spiraling and Rhodey becomes protective best friend because of some unexpected guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I love Rhodey, Tony, Steve, and Bucky! I just like to put them through hell sometimes. Rhodey sure likes putting Steve through hell! They'll warm up to each other eventually. And hey! The rest of the team is here!

Steve was going through the motions.

Training, team bonding, eating, sleeping, and repeat.

Anything to keep focus off recent events. Anything to keep focus from the ones they left behind.

But even though Steve has Bucky now, he can't help but to feel like there's something, someone, he really misses.

Bucky has made great progress. He's been working with scientists and therapists alike. He's regaining more and more memories every day. Most of the time Steve will sit and observe the progress but he can't help but to feel awkward and bored.

It's nothing like Tony's lab.

In the tower or at the mansion. The mansion had organized clutter everywhere, ranging from Howard's unfinished projects to vintage cars and posters.

Tony made it his own.

He added his own flair and charisma while still making it homey and welcoming to the rare few he lets down there.

Steve once had that privilege.

He wouldn't be surprised if he was never allowed within a mile radius of the mansion again though. He deserved it.

It took a lot of thinking after the dispute to realize neither of them was right or wrong.

There was just one who was now a fugitive and seen as a criminal, and one who was hurt and betrayed by his team and friends.

Steve sighed and looked down at the flip phone he was carrying around religiously for months. It weighed his pocket down while he prayed it would vibrate. Let him know Tony is alright.

And Steve hoped, selfishly, Tony would say he wasn't mad.

But of course he would be. He had every right to be. Almost everyone he ever trusted turned on him.

The super soldier stood and slipped the persistently silent phone into the pocket of his pants. He left the building T'challa had allowed them to stay at and left for his morning run.

He came back an hour later with his damp shirt clinging to him and cluttered thoughts.

On his way up the elevator the phone in his pocket vibrated and the world around him seemed to slow down.

He whipped out the phone with a smile on his face and his heart beating faster than it did on his run. He knows that New York could be under attack but right now he just wanted to enjoy the fact that Tony texted him.

After 4 months, the genius finally texted him. He opened the phone smiling like an idiot. But the smile soon dropped after he read the first line. 

"Steve,

I know I'm the very last person you want to hear from. And I know it's cowardly for me to choose text to do this but..."

Steve shook his head. Tony was one of the people he wanted to talk to the most.

"Look,

I'm sorry."

Don't be sorry.

"you were my childhood hero,"

Steve felt his heart constrict

"I didn't want to lose you. In the end I guess that doesn't matter cause I've lost all of you anyways,"

Steve hit the emergency stop button on the elevator. He needed to read this alone. He slid down the wall so he was squatting. He wanted to call Tony and tell him he would always have Steve.

"Back to why I'm texting you in the first place. Siberia. I haven't slept properly since then.

Because every night you visit me.

Sometimes in my dreams.

Sometimes in my nightmares,"

Steve feels tears prickle at his eyes but he forces himself to continue reading,

"This text is to say goodbye, Steve,"

The super soldier is frozen for a second, rereading the text several more times.

"I love you,"

He shoots up and turns off the emergency stop and hits the button for the communal floor several times.

"I'm leaving everything I have to you and the Avenger's. the tower, the compound, the mansion."

Tony isn't going on a trip or not talking to them ever again. The thought of Tony being gone permanently, in that way or any way, makes Steve's stomach tie itself into knots.

"I've redone the accords completely so you and the team will govern yourselves. You are pardoned for everything in the eyes of the state."  
  
Steve tries not to crush the phone in his hands

"Tell the Team goodbye for me, yeah?"

Finally the doors open to everyone in the communal floor.

They are all laughing at a joke Clint is telling but look up when he enters. The distress must show on his face because Bucky gets up and moves towards him

"What's wrong, Stevie?"

"We have to get to Tony" he replies and tries to leave.

"Woah woah woah. Why? We are fugitives remember? Plus what does that _asshole_ want from us anyways?" Clint asks and stands. Steve lunges at him but Bucky successfully holds him back. 

"Hey! Hey! Steve what's going on?!" Bucky yells when Steve finally stops. Steve paces and runs both hands through his hair. 

"Fire up the Quinn Jet Natasha brought. We have to go home." Steve demands. Everyone looks perplexed, alarmed, and still not moving. "Tony just sent me a text saying he got us pardoned!" He nearly shouted. Everyone smiles but before they can say anything he continues. "And that he's leaving the mansion, tower, and compound to us," the happiness is replaced with confusion again. The next words get caught in his throat "he's going to off himself. So we have to leave. _**Now**_." It all comes out raspy but Steve leaves before anyone can slow him down again.

Steve reaches the room he had been staying in and packs up the few items he brought. He finds everyone on the Quinn Jet. Clint is uncharacteristically silent, Natasha is focusing on take off prep, Bucky is fiddling with his bag, Scott is talking to his daughter on the phone, Sam is resting his eyes, and Wanda is glaring at him. 

"Why are we leaving?" She asks with venom that's not intended for him

"Tony is in trouble" he answers simply

"Why should _we_ care if Stark lives or dies?" She slumps back and stares towards the front of the plane. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks to Steve. He has his hands balled at his sides and he's breathing heavily but he doesn't move. 

"Tony is my friend. No matter what happened or is going to happen. If you don't like it, you can stay in Wakanda," she looks back at him, dumbfounded, but doesn't move to leave, "that goes for any one of you." He looks around the Jet but no one moves. 

"How long will it take to get there?" Surprisingly it's Bucky who asks. 

"Normally, 8 hours. For me? Give it 4" she replies with a small, sad grin. Her eyebrows are furrowed with worry but Steve doesn't pay much attention.

He rereads the text several times. His heart beating faster with the confession of love.

He should be scared because of it but he just feels warm at the thought of it. The thought that Tony felt the same way he did.

Now he just had to make it to Tony before it was to late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Rhodey woke up with a stiff neck and a snoring genius on his shoulder.

He smiled before shaking the other mans shoulder. 

"Tones, wake up. I get you're hungover, but you can't sleep all day" Tony groans and tries to burrow into him. Rhodey laughs as the genius hits a fairly ticklish spot but is interrupted from a noise in the living room.

Both men shoot up. Rhodey grabs the gun and Tony grabs one of the gauntlets that he keeps near him at all times.

They slowly move towards the living room until they are met with very relieved looking Avengers.

Tony groans and lowers his weapon 

"Ahhh Fuck" he mutters while letting his head fall back. He looks very rumpled. A dress shirt half tucked in, pants wrinkled, and quiet adorable bed head. Rhodey, on the other hand, doesn't lower the gun. He has it aimed directly at the team leader's head. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rhodey growled, resisting the urge to shoot. He walks towards him till he's just out of Steve's reach. He sees Bucky stiffen but can't bring himself to care

"You look good Rhodes." Steve says simply, attention at the other mans legs

"That's _Colonel_ Rhodes to you. And you didn't answer the question." Rhodey growled again. 

"Rhodey, stop this." Tony walks up and grabs his arm. Rhodey looks back at the pleading eyes of the genius and lowers his gun.

The team relaxes for a second before the Colonel punches Steve hard across the face. Everyone is too shocked to move. 

"You _ever_ hurt him again, you're dead. You _aren't_ bullet proof, Captain. And with the suit I can kill you without even trying. Unlike Tony, _I_ won't hold back." He growls to the recovering super soldier.

He turns and walks to stand shoulder to shoulder with his best friend, silently challenging anyone to try and oppose him.

Tony sighs and looks to Rhodey, the genius can't help to smile. Rhodey gives him a reassuring smile back. 

"Tony," Steve starts before Tony stops him with a hand.

"Stop. We will talk over breakfast. Go get comfortable in your rooms. I left them the way I found them. I need to shower." Tony says tiredly. Steve just nods.

Rhodey puts an arm around Tony and steers him out of the room while throwing a glare back at Steve.

Steve sighs sadly as everyone disperses. 

"It's good to be home."


	4. Communication Is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team sits down for breakfast and boy, does Tony have an earful for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon??? Well, I'm really enjoying writing this! Also, in this fic Peggy was Tony's 'Aunt' (not by blood) and ALSO his godmother.

Everyone has those surreal moments where they don't know what's real and what's not, right?

Tony never thought to ask anyone.

But right now, just like when the Avengers first assembled, he was wondering if Captain America was really here.

No.

He wasn't the Captain anymore. Just Steve. Plain old Steve. Steve that said things that sound like they're straight from a corny family movie. Steve that he loved. Steve that _betrayed_ him.

Tony glared up to the mirror.

He looked like he just crawled out of his own grave. Tony laughed because his intentions were to be in a grave by now. That thought should have scared him but he just felt numb and incredibly drained.

The genius looked down at his rumpled dress shirt and sighed. He was alone in the bathroom, wasting time before he had to go out and see the team. Just the thought threatened a panic attack. He took deep breathes to calm himself before there was a knock at the door. 

"You okay in there, Tones?" Rhodey sounded worried, as he had for the last 16 hours. Tony held back a scoff at the question, as though Rhodey hadn't found him with a gun in his hands last night. 

"Yes. I'm fine sugarbear. Stop fretting, it'll give you frown lines." He replies without much force behind the statement. He appreciated Rhodey so dearly because more often than not, he was everything Tony had. That's why the fighting took so much out of him.

Captain was so focused on saving his best friend, he didn't care what happened to Tony's.

Not to mention Rhodey was more than Tony's best friend. He was his brother. His mother hen. And especially his voice of reason.

Tony heard the other man laugh through the door and it was such an amazing sound.

He finally undressed and stepped into the hot spray of water. He watched the water fall for a while, time meaning nothing. The team out there meaning nothing. He still cared for him but more than that he despised them in this moment.

117 sovereign countries.

All just wanted to feel _safe_.

All just wanted to have a say in the accountability the Avengers had to shoulder.

Tony understood. He understood that mother's anger. Understood what 0 accountability causes because that's what he swore to never let happen again after Afghanistan. Because he went so long without accountability and was named the _Merchant of Death_ because of it.

Tony turns and faces the spray and leans on one arm against the wall.

How did this all get so fucked up?

Tony finished his shower and stepped out. Time to face the music. He dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Rhodey looked up as Tony left the bathroom and threw a black button up and pants at him. Tony grinned and went into the walk in closet to get some underwear. 

"What? Feeling bashful, Platypus? Couldn't even get me underwear?" Tony joked for what felt like the first time in forever. Rhodey chuckled before replying

"I know better than that, Tones. At least I have an _idea_ of where your shirts and pants have been." Tony laughed in response.

There was a pause and the billionaire came out, looking like nothing in the last day had happened. He was dressed as usual, clean shaven with the exception of his signature goatee, and his hair styled to perfection.

Tony paled before walking briskly to his nightstand and putting on the bracelets that can call the suit to him if he needs it and another one that turns into a gauntlet.

Rhodey's smile turns sour. He can tell his friend is both terrified and pissed. He understands the feeling completely.

Rhodey stands and grabs the gun he's been carrying around and puts it in the waist band of his pants. Tony gives him a grateful smile before he turns and walks out of the room. Rhodey follows steely faced, ready for anything. Tony stops suddenly 

"I forgot to get food for breakfast." He groans. Rhodey laughs and grabs his shoulders and leads him towards the dinning room. 

"Then it's a good thing you have me." Rhodey replies as they reach the cozy room with a long table in the center. The table has a variety of breakfast foods, all piping hot and smelling delicious. "I had some of your chefs come out. I asked them yesterday because you weren't so much eating and I couldn't drive ten miles every time I wanted to eat." Rhodey said as he took a seat in the chair next to the one at the head of the table.

Tony grinned and took the open seat graciously. He pulled his friend over with a hand to the back of the neck and kissed the top of his head. 

"You're amazing, Platypus!" Tony grinned as he started filling the plate in front of him.

The smiles disappeared as someone cleared their throats from the entrance. Both looked up to see it had been Steve, who was wearing an odd expression, that seemed like jealousy, and the rest of the team stood behind him.

Rhodey saw Tony stiffen out of the corner of his eye. The Colonel was now wondering if it was a good idea that he had a gun right now. Just seeing the Captain made him want to shoot him. 

"Well, come sit down!" Tony insisted with his smile that he reserves for the press. The team silently obliges. Rhodey watches Steve's every move as he sits on the other side of Tony. They start dishing up as they sit in silence for a moment. Except Steve. 

"Why did you send that text Tony?" The super soldier asks in a tone Rhodey doesn't like. Tony pauses eating and all eyes are on him. He smiles at his plate before replying

"It was goodbye. It was suppose to be." He finishes with a glance at Rhodey. Steve keeps staring at him. 

" _Why_?" He asks again, sounding more tired than before. 

Tony puts his fork down then looks Steve in the eye. Rhodey knew that look. He's been on the receiving end more than once.

And he knew he was going to enjoy this more than he should. 

"Because, Cap, _you_ lied to me for years. Because everyone I _thought_ had my back actually had _yours_. Because while everyone forgot Bruce had a part in creating Ultron, and so did little miss _witch_ over there, I got the full blunt end of the blame. Because I fucking opened up my house, my tower, my _life_ , and my _soul_ to you, but you saw me as a selfish billionaire that could never compare to dear old Howard. Because while everyone was so concerned about _you_ after Peggy's death, they all forgot she was **_my aunt and godmother_!** Because I am suddenly the bad guy by obeying 117 sovereign nations! Because in protecting your best friend, you didn't _care_ whether mine lived or died! Because I trusted a Russian spy who had done nothing but lie to me since I've known her! Because I trusted _all_ of you! And I ended up with a broken arc reactor left to _die_ on a mountain in Siberia by a man I'd give the world for!" By the end Tony was yelling and shaking.

The whole team had their eyes down cast except for Steve, who was looking at Tony like he was a ghost. Rhodey put a hand on his friends shoulder and Tony took a shaky breath before continuing to eat his breakfast.

Bucky was the only one to talk. 

"I'm sorry about the reactor and your parents." It was more of a whisper but it didn't take away from Tony's shocked expression. There was a lengthy pause before Tony said anything.

"My mom's death wasn't your fault. And I did blow off your arm." Tony replied with a rueful smile. "Speaking of, I have something I've been working on I'd like you to see." At that, every occupant at the table looked up at Tony. Some with confusion, some with distrust.

Everyone thought Bucky would be the last person Tony would forgive or even talk to. Bucky smiled slightly and gave a quick nod before putting his fork down on his empty plate. Rhodey took the time to glance at Steve who looked drained and sorrowful, and Rhodey was relishing it. 

"Why did you leave us on the RAFT?" Clint asked, no malice behind it. Just confusion. 

Tony sighed and sat back, he had barely touched the food in front of him. 

"Because I was working on getting General Douche arrested for what he did to Brucy Bear but I couldn't do that if I made my intentions clear. He would have done anything to stop me. That meant leaving you to mull over coming out of 'retirement'" Tony explains while pushing around food on his plate. Clint looked as though everything he ever knew was wrong. "Who are you by the way?" Tony asked suddenly, pointing his fork a Scott who had his mouth full. He swallowed quickly before answering. 

"Oh. I'm Scott Lang. You'd know me better as the guy in the bug outfit. We talked on the RAFT." Tony nods and looks around the table, eyes falling onto Wanda 

"I'm surprised you came." Tony said nonchalantly 

"Believe me, I didn't want to." Wanda growled. 

"Wanda, stand down." Steve shot back. Wanda gave him a hurt look then slumped back. 

"Where's Vision? You not allowing him to see us?" She asked Tony venomously. 

"No. He didn't want to see you after you put him through concrete. He's asked me to not tell you where he is currently." Tony replied, staring her down. 

"I could always get it from your head" she threatens. Tony leans forward and replies in a low voice through clenched teeth. 

"We all know what happened _last time_ you messed with my head, now don't we?" Wanda stands from the table but Bucky pulls her back down, looking strangely defensive.

Tony stands and throws his napkin on the table. 

"This _hasn't_ been fun but I'm glad we are all on the same page. James, not you Rhodey," Tony motions to Bucky "wanna take a trip down to the lab?" Tony asks with a smile but there's a tremble in his voice. Bucky nods and stands with him. 

"Sure. Also, call me Bucky."

"Buck, are you sure?" Steve asks and Tony turns to glare down at him

"What? Don't trust me?" He spits out

"I'll be fine Stevie. Besides, he owes me a few punches anyways." Bucky assures his friend. Tony laughs

"Believe me, it's nothing like that. It's a peace offering. And personally, I don't think punches make for a good peace offering." Bucky nods and glances back at Steve as he follows the genius out of the room. 

"So," Rhodey speaks up in what can only be described as his military voice, "its my turn to talk. And you all are going to listen."

No one dares protest.


	5. Terms and Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey sits down with the Avengers to give them a piece of his mind. Tony finds an unlikely friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wrote half of this on 0 hours of sleep so I am so sorry for any mistakes! Hope you enjoy! Also!!! You guys should tell me what ships I should do. I love Stony, Winteriron, and even Steve/Bucky/Tony! This will include a lot of Bucky and Tony building up their freindship and everyone else trying to repair theirs with Tony.

The elevator ride down to the lab had been awkward. Not really tense, but certainly not comfortable.

The engineers heart was beating erratically. While he knew one hundred percent that his parent's death wasn't Bucky's fault, it didn't help that he shared a face and body with the Winter Soldier.

Tony tried to relax. Tried to convince himself he was completely safe. And logically he knew he was. The problem was convincing his nerves.

The doors to the elevator slid open slowly and the pressure Tony felt previously was lifted off his chest. He breathed deeply and tried to ignore the worried glance that the super soldier next to him sent his way.

The genius did his best to stride confidently towards the reinforced glass doors. Friday immediately opens the doors wide for Tony only to slam them shut before Bucky could step in. 

"Fri." Tony glared at the nearest camera

"Sorry sir," Fri says, sounding insincere, while opening the doors "was an accident." Bucky walked in looking ruffled but still looking around curiously. 

"Sorry about that. Anything I make seems to want to make my life hard." He apologized while sending a pointed look towards Dum-E who was whirring while knocking over and breaking a number of mugs by the coffee maker. "Don't leave anything you value down here."

The engineer turned and waltzed towards the table in the middle of the chaotic but semi-organized room.

Bucky followed him slowly, being sure to not get too close to anything. As he got to the table he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Is that...?" He begins but stops abruptly as Tony holds a very new, very intricate, metal arm. Bucky is sure it's more than just metal but it's not his place to assume, and frankly he's too dumbstruck. 

"I thought since I destroyed the last one, I'd make you a better one. I know the excellent scientists and engineers in Wakanda made you a very nice one, but that mechanical noise, while I enjoy it, might be annoying. And I owe you. Did I say that already? Anyways.." Tony keeps rambling but Bucky laughs. 

"Thank you, Tony" he interrupts sincerely. 

"Don't thank me," Tony's tone is suddenly somber. "I blew off your arm. I made assumptions that caused this whole 'war'. That speech I made up there? Was me trying to convince myself, not you guys. Hell, I was the Merchant of Death. I'm not a hero. Never was. I don't know why I thought I knew what was best for the real heroes. I started this whole thing because death follows me everywhere. And I couldn't handle the guilt. Like a goddamn coward." Tony sighs and lays the arm back down on the table.

Bucky doesn't know what to say for a few seconds. The man in front of him was similar yet nothing like Steve at the same time. Bucky only really knew how to comfort Steve, and even that he was still fuzzy on currently.

He walks around the table to face the genius. After a moment he slowly puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes gently. Tony only flinches slightly and isn't that just a kick in the gut. 

"It wasn't one person's fault, Tony. It was just a lot of good people caught up in a lot of confusion. With a brainwashed old man thrown in." Tony laughs at the joke at the end and finally meets his eye. Bucky can't help but get this feeling that he and this Stark will get along just fine. 

"What do you say we get this awesome ass arm attached?" Tony asks with the first genuine smile Bucky has seen from the man. He smiles and nods. 

"Just tell me where to sit, Doll"

~~~~~~~

Steve doesn't know why but the man sitting in front of him was scarier than Loki and Ultron combined.

Maybe it was because he was in love with this man's best friend. And he majorly betrayed said best friend. Steve was trying hard not to squirm or fidget.

Right now Rhodes was staring them all down. Making sure he has all of their undivided attention. He leans forward and laces his fingers together on the tabletop. 

"Let me make this very clear. I will _not_ repeat myself, I will _not_ be interrupted, and I will _not_ be bullshitted. I have a gun and frankly I don't respect or care about any of you right now, my only concern is Tony." He looks around and stares down a very scared looking Scott. He moves on to a Natasha that won't meet his eye and a very sad looking Clint. "You all are fucking ridiculous." Everyone looks up at that hook. "I get that you claim to be heroes but honestly. How can you say that after ignoring _117_ countries. 117 countries with thousands upon thousands of innocent people that _just wanted to feel safe_. Let's start from the top. Steve," the super soldier meets his eyes and feels a heavy weight on his chest. "Why did you let Wanda out on the field? Don't answer that. Because there is not a good enough answer. She wasn't ready. You know why Tony had her on house arrest? Because if she left the compound she would only see a sea of people chanting 'burn the witch'" he looks to a shocked Wanda who has wrapped her arms around herself. "Continuing on. Why would you do what you did in Siberia, Rogers?" It's a simple question but the heat and concealed rage behind it makes a shiver run down Steve's spine. But he maintains his steady stare. 

"He was angry at the footage. He was going to kill Bucky" at that explanation Rhodey laughed. But it wasn't mirthful. He takes a moment before a hate filled sneer graced his features. 

"If Tony wanted him dead, _he'd be dead_. You too. You really think Tony made the suit unable to withstand in a fight against you? Of course not! He was using something like 20% of the repulser's power. You would have been a lot more than a little bruised if he wanted you dead, I don't care who you are." Rhodey finished and sat back. Moments later he turned to Natasha "you know, I told him never trust a spy. But he thought you _actually_ cared. He thought all of you cared." Absolute hatred marred the handsome man's face. 

"We do-" Steve started but Rhodey slammed his fist on the table and everyone jumped. He stood and towered over them. After a moment he shoved a finger at the Captain like he was pointing out the perpetrator of a major crime. 

"Don't you fucking DARE tell me you care. If you cared, you would have listened to him. If you cared, you wouldn't have double teamed him. If you fucking cared, you wouldn't have fucking LEFT HIM TO DIE!" He took a deep breath. He starts again, quieter. "if you cared, he wouldn't have cried himself to sleep in my room for a month straight afterwards. If you cared, he wouldn't have tried to _kill_ _himself_." Rhodey sat back down and put his head in his hands 

"Rhodes-" Clint started but was cut off. 

"No. no. I meant what I said before. Any of you hurt him again, I will rain down on you like hell fire." He stands again and wipes a hand down his face. Clint stood slowly with his hands open in surrender. He looks down before taking a deep breath and looking the Colonel in the eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I was a shit head. Tony made so much gear, for me especially, and I thought it was him showing off. But now I realize it was because he didn't want any of us to get hurt." He lets out a humorless chuckle "I've said stuff about him I regret. More than anything. I didn't learn after he flew a fucking nuke through a worm hole. But while he didn't want us to get hurt, we didn't care what happened to him. And that makes us the biggest fucking hypocrites I know. We claim to be heroes then turn our backs on one of our own. I thought he was just being Ross' lapdog but to find out he's gonna be arrested because of Tony alone?" He swallows hard "makes me wanna punch myself in the face. God. I can't imagine a world without Tony Stark. And I can't believe we almost caused it to be that way." He looks to Steve "twice" Steve lowers his head. Rhodey nods but starts to leave. 

"That's a good start, bird brain, but it's going to take a HELL of a lot more" he leaves the silent Avengers to throw a pity party for themselves.

They all look up when thunderous laughter comes through the doorway.

Tony and Bucky are leaning on each other with tears of laughter in their eyes. Steve is shocked. He hasn't seen Bucky, or Tony for that matter, laugh this hard in forever.

They finally compose themselves and straighten up. Tony looks around and tilts his head. 

"Who died? Jesus" he's still smiling and Steve surprisingly feels jealous he's not the one who put it there. 

"Hey Stevie! Like my new arm? Tony says it's made out of the same stuff as his suit but stronger, I guess?" He looks to Tony for confirmation and the genius nods. "Thanks again, Doll" he says with a smile before patting him on the back and leaving.

Steve tries to keep a blank face.


	6. Not a Date (Unless It Is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to sort how he feels and Tony takes Bucky to New York to show him his favorite restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Ships getting tangled up in this chapter. A little Winteriron, a little Stony. I love both and I truly can't decide who should end up with Tony or if both should! Tell me what you think in the comments!

They were all still sitting at the table. Tony having gained his appetite back warmed up his plate and took his spot once again by Steve. 

"Seems like you and Buck had a good time." He says in what he hopes sounds like a light tone. Tony laughs and he sounds genuinely happy. 

"He's a hoot, Cap. I'm taking him and showing him the best place in New York later" Steve smiles and crosses his arms loosely. 

"Oh really?" He tried to sound upbeat "would you mind if I came along?" Tony freezes then puts down his napkin 

"Why would I mind, Cap?" Tony gave a less than realistic smile and stood. "I better go get ready. See you in twenty?" He was out the door before Steve could answer. 

"A little jealous Bucky made a new friend, Cap?" Clint asks with a shit eating grin. Steve lowered his head. 

"Or are you jealous that Tony is taking to Bucky fast? You know they seem to have a lot of chemistry" Natasha states acting innocently, cleaning her nails. Steve's head snaps up and the rest of their team has their answer. 

"Look, they both mean a lot to me. And if they can make each other laugh that's fantastic. I hurt Tony and I have no right to be jealous right now." True to Captain America form. 

"Are you trying to convince us or yourself, Steve?" A new voice asks from the doorway. Everyone stands and turns. The original Avengers shocked.

Bruce and Thor take up the door way.

Bruce has a shy half smile and Thor has a mixed look of happy and grim. They all smile and step forward but Bruce steps back.

"Please don't come near me right now. I know what you did to Tony." Bruce whispers with a green tint gracing over his face. 

"He was helping Ross." Wanda said, seemingly willing to throw Tony under the bus, even after Rhodes' speech. Bruce throws a newspaper on the table and glares down Wanda. 

"He got Ross arrested. In _my_ name. He threw the bastard in jail and got rid of the key." Bruce took a few steps forward, standing taller than he has in a long time. Thor stayed behind, taking up all of the doorframe. Clint looks to him and nods. 

"We were in the wrong. But so were you. We've all hurt Tony except Bruce and Bucky. And even Bruce left him!" Clint reasoned. Thor lowers his head, flashes of holding Tony off the ground by the neck flashed through his head. Bruce nodded. 

"At least we didn't leave him to die. Even though you knew how he felt." He was speaking directly towards Steve now. 

"I feel the same way about him." Steve replied to the ground. Bruce chuckled and shook his head. 

"Clearly you don't. Or else you wouldn't have tried to kill him. Maybe he would be better off with Bucky." Bruce leaves the room followed by a disappointed Thor.

Steve sighs and follows them out, heading to his room to get ready to watch his best friend bond with his crush. He nearly runs head first into them.

Tony is fixing a bow tie on Bucky and Bucky is looking at Tony like he's never seen anyone before in his life. They are both laughing and there are crinkles in the corners of Tony's tired eyes.

Steve feels his heart drop but clears his throat and smiles.

They both look to him and he doesn't miss how Tony's face drops a little. Steve's heart clenches. 

"You fellas look snazzy." Steve complements, eyes never leaving the genius. Tony blushes and tilts his head 

"I have reservations at the absolute best Italian place in New York. I couldn't take you both out looking like you just came out of the ice." Tony smiles and his comment stings a little but he ignores it to look to Bucky.

He's wearing what must be a custom tailored suit. His hair is pulled back and he had a smirk that was straight out of Steve's pre-serum memories.

He smiles and pats Bucky on the shoulder and squeezes.

He knows he has to let Tony go.

For now.

If Bucky makes him happy in a way Steve can't, Steve is okay with that. He just wants Tony to be happy. 

"Why don't you two just go? We'll meet you in New York." Steve smiles. Tony tilts his head in a way Steve has always found incredibly adorable. 

"Why are you all coming to New York?" Steve looks around at the compound hallway. 

"This place never felt like home like the tower did. The team was always more comfortable there. If it's okay with you of course," Steve rubs the back of his head "I for one would like to go back." Tony smiles and it warms Steve's heart that it's directed at him. 

"Yeah. That sounds great. I'll let Vision know. The rest of the team can vote and if they wanna go," he glances to Bucky "we'll see you in New York" Steve grins and nods to both of them.

They turn to leave, both standing close to each other, dressed to the nine's and both looking handsome as ever. 

"Have fun you two." Steve says softly. Bucky glances back with an apologetic look.

Steve just smiles and nods. Steve turns to head back to the team and see who wants to go home.

~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Bucky stepped foot into the restaurant he felt out of place and under dressed.

Everyone was in eloquent gowns and tuxes that probably cost as much as a reasonably sized house. Tony saw his reaction and frowned.

"We can go somewhere else if you'd like, this place is a little stuffy, even for me." Tony offered but Bucky shook his head

"If the food is as good as you say it is, it'll be worth it. Besides, you're paying so I want the very best" Bucky smirks at the billionaire. Tony returns the smirk and grabs him by the arm

"I always pay for my dates" he leads the way to a reserved table off to the side. Bucky blushes but raises a teasing eyebrow. 

"Careful. Stevie will burst a blood vessel in jealousy." Bucky stated as they sat down. Tony looks at him and tilts his head like a puppy. He then lowers his gaze

"You and him?" He asks while fiddling with his napkin. Bucky smiles and reaches over to grab the other man's hand. 

"I'm not the one he's in love with." Bucky moves to sit back and looks Tony over "you shouldn't underestimate yourself, Tony".

"Yes, well, Rogers is going to have to a lot of groveling." Tony looks up with a mischievous glint in his chocolate brown eyes "and who knows? Maybe by then I'll have found someone else." Bucky raises his eyebrows and laughs. 

"You're sweet Tony. And I completely 100% understand the anger and hurt you feel towards him. But he's still _my_ Stevie. I can't hurt the punk." Tony nods

"I know. But if you ever change your mind, I'm always in the market for cute, sweet, super soldiers who are quiet a few decades older than me." Bucky laughs and a waiter comes up.  
"What can I get you and your date, sir Stark?" 

"Brings dates here often Tony?" Bucky asks with a grin

"Only the ones I want to impress" Tony replies with before ordering in perfect Italian.

Bucky smiled while watching him and getting a sinking feeling that he was really in deep this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky sat back and moaned. Tony glanced around to make sure no one was looking before hitting the super soldiers arm across the table 

"You're calling attention to us!" Tony laughs

"I don't care. This is the best thing I've tasted in my life." Bucky glances at the other brunet and smirks "for now at least." Tony blushed and hits his shoulder again

"You can't say things like that and not admit it's a date" Tony took a bite from his plate to accentuate his point. Bucky smiled and rolled his eyes. Tony smirked and tried not to stare at the man in front of him as they ate. "Besides, if you're going to be obscene, I guess I shouldn't take you and the team to Italy any time soon." Bucky raises his eyebrows and grins 

"If it tastes half as good as the food in here," he said while pointing to his plate with his fork "I will kill to go there." After a moment Bucky winced at the word choice. Tony waved him off. 

"You are not a murderer, Buck. But I'm afraid to get between you and food." Tony joked and Bucky nods his head with a smile that slowly turns grim. 

"As the Winter Soldier, food was just something to keep me going. I didn't enjoy it. I don't really enjoy anything." Bucky looked down at the now empty plate. Tony nodded then hesitated to say anything. 

"I used to love swimming." He started and the thought of water made his hands start to tremble. "Used to use swimming as an excuse to get away from expectations. From my dad. But then Afghanistan happened." He shook his head. "You know what water boarding is?" Bucky flinched and that was all the answer Tony needed. "They tortured me that way for weeks," he tapped on his chest that made a metallic noise and Bucky looked to where he almost pulled out the arc reactor. "This thing? At first was charged by a car battery. So when I was breathing water instead of air, I had to focus on not letting water hit the car battery." Bucky waited for him to continue but he didn't. 

"What does it do?" Bucky asked and Tony looked up to meet his eyes. 

"When I was in Afghanistan, I was there for a weapons demonstration. We were ambushed and I was taken. We were ambushed with weapons I created. Weapons I brought into existence. Isn't that ironic? Well one exploded a little too close and sent shrapnel into my chest. The Arc reactor keeps it away from my heart." Tony was starting to zone out and Bucky had a feeling that wasn't a good thing. 

"How did they get your weapons?" Tony turned his attention back to the man in front of him

"I was betrayed." He said softly. Of course he was. Of course Stevie betrayed a man who had been betrayed before. Bucky had a feeling Steve was going to have a hard time getting out of this one. Tony smiled at him and laughed. "You know," he stands and Bucky follows suit. "You are the only person I told all that to after first meeting them." Bucky smiled

"Maybe I'm just too attractive to not open up to." Bucky jokes as Tony pays in hundred dollar bills with a generous tip

"I don't see how that makes sense, but if you says so." Tony replies with a smirk. "Usually I'm the cocky one." 

"I can't help it. I feel better than I have in a while. I made a lot of progress in Wakanda. With my memories and getting my head sorted out. But here? It seems effortless." Tony looks to him as they start strolling down the street. 

"Wonder why." Tony says while Happy pulls up and Bucky opens the door to the limo for him. After the genius is in Bucky sighs and looks up

"Yeah. Me too." 

He's in _way_ too deep


	7. Extremis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reveals a secret that he's hidden from everyone but Rhodey. Oh, also a few people are brought back from the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Holidays didn't give me much time to write. But looking back on this I felt the plot needed to be more than just the team grovelling. So what do I do? I throw in more problems for Tony of course! But will this new problem bring him and Wanda closer? Or drive them apart?

To say things were okay was a lie. Proof of that was Tony Stark, drenched in sweet, stuck in a nightmare that's haunted him for months. Only, tonight was different.

_He was back in Siberia. The cold was oozing into his bones and a figure had its hand on the arc reactor. Only the hand was metal and before he knew it the arc reactor was above him instead of in his chest where it belonged.  
_

_"Bucky? But I thought-" he was interrupted by a dark chuckle and then another from off to the side. Steve stood with his shield, his fathers shield, and he had his head tilted to the side. A predator inspecting his prey.  
_

_"You thought what? We were friends? Maybe something more?" Bucky laughs again. "I bet you thought Stevie loved you too. Boy, and everyone said you were smart, Stark." He throws the reactor blindly behind him. That's when Tony realized he's not in the suit. It wasn't the suit that lost its arc. It was him. He started hyperventilating and grabbing at his chest. He felt his energy melting away while ice enveloped the whole in his chest and spread out to the rest of his body. A caring smile took over Bucky's features and he crouched down to caress the engineers face.  
"Shhh Tones, this is for the best. The best for you and everyone else. You don't need to suffer anymore and you don't need to drag us down." Bucky rubs a thumb over his lips and all Tony can do is fight the tears threatening to spill over. Bucky steps back while Steve moves forward with his shield. Steve flashes a brilliant smile before plunging the shield into his chest._

Tony shoots up in his bed and his wide eyes search the room. After seeing no one he runs for the bathroom. He barely makes it to the toilet before the vomit burns the back of his throat. He gasps when he's done and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

He washes his hands and brushes his teeth before getting in the shower. He turns the heat up all the way to burn away the cold from his bones. The water is scalding and it's perfect. He sighs and scrubs his face with his hands.

It was easy to pretend everything was fine during the day. Hell he even found himself enjoying Bucky's company when he separated the man from the soldier in his mind.

But this nightmare. This one was Bucky. Not the soldier. He didn't know if he could face him today. He got out of the shower and dried off quickly. He threw clothes on before pausing with his hand on the door handle.

"Fri, what time is it?" He asked, praying it was an ungodly hour so no one would be awake.

"It is 3:45 am, Sir" she replied with her version of a worried tone. Tony smiled and left to rush down to his work shop.

"Lockdown procedure, Fri. Code Obi. No one comes in and no one finds out I'm in here unless it's platypus." Tony says as the glass behind him becomes dimmed until it appears the lab is empty to any outside viewers.

They were now in New York. As soon as Tony and Bucky got back from their ahem dinner, they found that the team had packed up and left for the Avenger's tower. They followed suit and were there and hour later with the bots and Vision in tow. Vision phased through the floors to avoid the rest of the team, namely Wanda, and went straight to his floor that only Tony and Rhodes had access to.

Bucky thanked Tony for the dinner and they went to bed. Now Tony was tinkering away into the early morning hours. Doing everything to forget the dream.

"Sir, Ms. Romanov wishes to speak to you." Tony sighs and wants to say no. But he knows the assassin will find another way in.

"Let her in, Fri." The doors slide open and he hears her soft footsteps come towards him.

"Can we talk?" She asks in a soft tone.

"I'm listening." He replies shortly.

"Tony look at me. Please." She continues with the gentle tone that's grating on Tony's nerves. "I'm sorry, Anthony." Tony bristles at the use of his full name. She lost the right when she betrayed him. He turns towards her with a glare that would make Nick Fury wilt.

"Sorry for betraying me or sorry for making me believe you were ever on my side?" He spits out. She studies him sadly and sees the bags under his eyes.

"I didn't know Siberia was going to happen. I just wanted the fighting to stop-" she gets cut off by Tony's laughter. He shakes his head and looks on the verge of crying.

"The fighting almost did end because of you. I almost died because of you." She looks hurt but that doesn't do anything to help the pain building in his chest. "Siberia wouldn't have happened if you didn't let them go. But no. You did. So I was left on a mountain for hours with two broken arc reactors. One that kept the suit alive and one that kept me alive." For the first time Natasha looks shocked.

"He broke both?" She whispers. Tony calms himself and nods. She leans against a table behind her and tries to process this information.

"I didn't almost die. I did die. The only reason I'm here is because Ross' men found me and brought me to Helen in time. But-" he pauses and looks down. Natasha looks at him and waits. When he doesn't continue she steps forward and puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks at her hand for a second before placing his hand over hers and looking up at her through his lashes. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes while lacing his and Nat's fingers together. "She used a string of Extremis to bring me back from the dead." Natasha opens her mouth to say something but can only blink rapidly in response. After a few moments Tony continues. "That's not all. Somehow, they also fused it with Wanda's blood. I don't know why, maybe Ross wanted a super soldier they could control. But now Ross is in prison and I-" he holds out his hand and red light like Wanda's swirls around it until a wrench floats into his hand. "I am left with powers that don't belong to me. Powers I don't deserve." He lowers his head and chuckles as the wrench goes flying across the room.

"Why'd you tell me all this Tony?" Natasha asks, careful not to show any signs of fear or judgement. Tony looks up at her with hope in his eyes  
"Because I'm an idiot who wants to trust you." He replies with a smile ghosting his lips. She smiles back and kisses his cheek.

"I've learned my lesson, Tony. I made no attempt to be your friend before. This time, I want us to be able to be a family." She knew as it came out of her mouth she was being sincere. After a moment she furrowed her brow. "Why do you still have the arc reactor if you don't need it anymore?" She asks while she slides her hand off Tony's shoulder. He chuckles and blushes.

"I didn't want anyone to know about Extremis. And I still don't." He looks her in the eyes, silently pleading that she doesn't tell anyone. She nods with a smile.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work, Magic Man." She says over her shoulder as she walks out. Tony laughs and shakes his head.

"I regret telling you already!" He replies with no heat behind it. He didn't know if it was a mistake to trust her again, but it felt good to have someone other than Rhodey to talk to about his forced abilities.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony comes out of his lab around 2 pm for coffee only to want to turn around when he hears voices in the kitchen. The only reason he doesn't is because he hears- no it can't be- he rounds the corner to drop his mug and hurl himself at the man in front of him

"Brucie-Bear!" He shouts and squeezes the other man so tight he thought Bruce's eyes were going to pop out. Bruce just laughs though and returns the hug.

"Hi Tones." He says in his usual soft voice and for once Tony feels safe in the tower. He doesn't even notice that everyone else is there. Bruce pulls away and his smile starts to fade. "Can we talk?" He asks and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" He says playfully

"It's about what happened _after_ Siberia." He says quietly but Tony knows everyone could still hear. Nat sits up a little straighter and her and Tony meet eyes. Tony looks back to the other scientist and nods. They leave the room and head towards Tony's floor.

"Helen told you" he says as soon as they are in the living room. Bruce nods and looks worried as hell

"How do you feel?" Tony scoffs at the question and looks away.

"Stronger than usual but not as strong as Steve and Bucky. Everything looks more clear and crisp than before. I get a paper cut and it heals in seconds. And oh yeah," he puts out a hand and the red light returns as a book flies at him, "I have Wanda's fucking powers. The girl that fucking hates my guts." He growls. Bruce nods as though inspecting an experiment and it makes Tony's skin crawl.

"You have to tell them." Is all he says. Tony's anger seeps away into fear. "You have to tell them what Ross made Cho do to you against your will."

"Tell the Avengers? No!" Tony takes a step back.

"Tony, you know what happened when Wanda went into the field untrained. I saw it on the news. And she has more experience than you! And I know you, Tony! You wouldn't be able to handle it if you hurt innocents with these powers." He explains with pleading eyes. "They may be repenting for their mistakes right now but they are our team. Not because we want to be a team. But because the world needs us." Bruce takes a step towards his friend. Tony has his eyes clenched shut and nods.

"You're right. They need to know. Steve kept a secret from me for over two years. I'll be a hypocrite if I keep this secret and put them at risk." Bruce pulls Tony into a hug and they stay like that until Tony feels strong enough to pull away.

They head back downstairs and Tony feels like he can't breathe. He doesn't want this. He doesn't want to be an experiment. He doesn't want to have super powers. He doesn't want Wanda to hate him ever more because of this.

His heart is in his throat as they return to the kitchen and have a seat at the table. Everyone looks at him expectantly and he feels like he did back in Siberia.

"You okay, Tony?" Steve asks from where he sits at the other end of the table. Tony is light headed but manages to smile.

"You kept a secret from me Cap. And now, for the safety of the team, I can't keep a secret from you." Tony starts with a wavering voice. And closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Back in Siberia, when you disabled my suit, you also damaged the arc reactor keeping me alive." Steve looks pale and doesn't dare move.

"Tony are you sure?" Natasha asks and everyone looks between the two. Tony nods and takes another deep breath.

"It killed me. Literally. Ross' men found me and Ross made Helen Cho bring me back using Extremis." There's a few gasps but Bucky looks confused. Tony looks to him and explains. "Extremis is like the serum that gave you and Steve your super human abilities. Just different in a few ways. But but Ross forced her to use it to bring me back. I don't know how it worked but it did. But having me with advanced abilities under his thumb wasn't enough. He made sure I wasn't bullet proof so if need be he could control me. He also made sure I wasn't as strong or as fast as you two also because of the whole control thing. But he had them infuse it with something special." His hands were engulfed in red again as he made hand movements and an apple flew off the counter and to him. The whole table gaped except Nat, Bruce, and Rhodey.

Wanda stood so fast it knocked her chair back. She looked at him with fury in her red clouded eyes. Red encircled her hands to match his own. He looks down and doesn't says anything.

"You're a liar, Stark! You took my powers! You aren't a victim! You are the reason my _**family**_ is dead! The reason my _**brother**_ is dead! You and I should have nothing in common!" She yells as various glass items shatter behind her. Tony studies the table as the elevator dings from down the hall.

"They brought someone else back with Extremis. They were trying to build a new, obedient, team. That didn't work out, now did it?" The last part was directed at the new comer.

Wanda lost all her fight as she stared with wide eyes. She looked like a child before a watery smile crosses her face.

"You got that right, Stark." Replies the man who just joined them.

Leaning against the wall in the flesh, was Pietro Maximoff.


	8. Reunions and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is thrown into the mix at the tower and Wanda comes to see the truth. Steve knows what he has to do for his best friend and a certain someone finally makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I have no excuse. All I hope is that you enjoy! Leave a comment and tell me how you like it!

"Pietro!" Wanda yells and runs to her twin, rage gone as quick as it came. Pietro smirks and picks her up and squeezes her. She's laughing and crying at the same time but Pietro is has a hard look to him. "What's wrong?" The witch asks still smiling but confused. Pietro sighs and gives his sister a hard look.

"I'm told you've been giving Tony a hard time for my death." Pietro replies seriously.

"W-what? What does it matter? It was his fault! And since when do you call him Tony?!" Wanda asks accusingly as she steps back.

"Since we got to know each other in that hell. Pain can give two people a lot to bond over. And it does matter because Ultron was just as much our fault, if not more. We let revenge cloud our judgement, sister! Revenge on a man that didn't even kill our parents!" Pietro crosses his arms.

The rest of the team holds their breath, not wanting to get dragged into the argument. Tony shifted at his name being brought up.

Wanda scoffs disbelievingly

"You know it was him! We stared at his name for days!" Wanda yelled crossing her arms to mimic her brother.

"That only means he made it. From what he's told me it was his trusted business partner that betrayed him and sold the weapons to the people that attacked us." Wanda laughs in disgust.

"And you really believe him?! He's a liar!!" She screams, shifting back into her tantrum.

"What makes you believe that?! What instance has he proven to be a liar?!" Pietro finally loses his patients with his stubborn sister.

"He built Ultron! The very thing that killed you!" She was crying now but Pietro seemed unaffected.

"We made him build Ultron! You showed him all his friends _dying_! Just so he would build a machine to protect them." Wanda freezes at the blame being shifted to her.

"You're blaming me?" She whispers softly.

"It was both of us, sister. We just need to take responsibility" she scoffs and wipes under her eyes.

"I suppose you also support the accords?" She shakes her head and this makes her brother bristle.

"Actually, I do. We aren't perfect. Far from it. Everyone in this room has made mistakes. We've proven we can't govern ourselves."

"But the accords were made possible by-"

"Ross is in jail. Thanks to Tony. The accords are completely different than they were before. Thanks to Tony." Pietro waits and finally sees understanding in his Sister's eyes. She's always been stubborn. Her brother, however, is even more stubborn.

Wanda turns to the table and locks eyes with Tony. For the first time there is no hate there.

"I- I'm sorry for how horrible I've been." She says sincerely but with hesitation. Tony smiles sadly and looks away.

"Don't apologize. It's fine" he replies with his best press smile. Steve, Bucky, and Rhodey, however, are not smiling.

"What? You're kidding right?" Rhodey asks and Tony studies him for a moment.

"No. Rhodey, I was called the Merchant of Death! I certainly played my part in the whole th-" Steve slams his hand on the table and Tony nearly jumps out of his chair.

Rhodey stands to kick Steve's ass for even startling _his_ Tones but a hand on his shoulder stops him. He looks to see Vision looking threateningly at the Captain.

"Viz?" Wanda asks hopefully. Vision turns his head slightly towards her but doesn't look at the witch. She takes a step forward but he floats to the other side of the table.

"Please, don't come any closer. I have not come to this floor to rebuild bridges." Vision says without meeting her eyes. "I have come to ensure Tony's safety." Tony laughs.

"You know with Extremis-"

"Extremis doesn't protect you from betrayal." Visions says in a tone that is even but clearly filled with rage. Wanda and the rest of Steve's team bow their heads. Tony bites his thumb in thought and stands. He walks over to Vision, who is now standing on two feet, and pats him on the shoulder.

"It's okay. We have a long way to go," he glances at Bruce, "but the world needs us to get there. We will rebuild the Avengers. And we start by earning and rebuilding trust." Vision nods and moves to leave.

"Wait, Viz, can we talk?" Wanda asks quickly and moves to grab his arm but thinks better of it. He looks at her and gently shakes his head before leaving the room. Wanda wilts but Pietro wraps an arm around her.

"Come on, sis. Looks like" he nods towards where Vision just left "we have a lot of catching up to do." Wanda smiles softly and lets him lead her out.

The rest of the team takes this as meeting adjured and stands to leave. After a few minutes it's down to Tony, Bucky, and Steve. Tony feels his heart rate pick up in a bad way and puts his hands in his pockets to cover up the shaking. Bucky walks over to him with a big smile.

"So, you're almost as strong as me and Stevie?" He asks while crossing his arms loosely and leaning against the table. Tony grins and the shakiness lessens.

"I guess so. Difference is I'm still lean enough to surprise people." Tony jokes. Steve and Bucky chuckle and the genius feels a little safer.

Not completely happy with the blond's presence though. And by Steve's guilty look, he knew it too. But the stubborn man insists on making things right. And he can't do that by avoiding Tony.

Bucky looks like he wants to ask something but is, for some unknown reason, stalling.

Tony moves his hands behind his back and when the two aren't looking he opens the fridge across the room with his new found powers and grabs two water bottles. He focuses hard on moving them slowly until their in front of the super soldiers' faces. The look Tony gets is worth the struggle as he flashes them a brilliant smile and asks innocently:

"Want some water?" They are too stunned to say anything so they just grab the water bottles out of the air.

As soon as the bottles are in their hands, the red dissipates. Bucky laughs and gives the engineer a proud look that makes Tony preen. Steve looks between the two before looking down.

"Tony, could I have a moment alone with Bucky?" Steve asks finally. Tony looks slightly hurt, like he's worried that he scared Steve with the magic. Steve flashes him a sincere smile that he hopes comforts the other man. Even when Steve doesn't deserve it, Tony still cares what he thinks.

Tony nods and smiles back slightly before leaving. Bucky turns to face Steve with a confused look.

"Everything alright Stevie?" Bucky asks while sitting back down at the kitchen table. Steve sits too because what he's gonna say is gonna be hard.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know how the date went." Steve says with lacing his fingers together on the table. Bucky laughs and leans back.

"It wasn't a date, Stevie. He just wanted to show he didn't blame me and wasn't angry." Bucky replies with a light tone.

"But you wanted it to be a date, didn't you?" Steve pushes and silently (selfishly) prays that he says no.

"Well... he's a swell guy, Stevie. You of all people know that." ' _That wasn't a no'_ Steve thinks to himself and then berates himself for thinking like a jealous teen. "But I don't want to hurt you. I'd _never_ hurt you." Bucky's words snaps Steve back to the conversation.

"Is that the only thing holding you back?" Steve feels guilt settle in his stomach. There's a long pause before Bucky replies.

"Well, yeah. He makes me feel normal. He doesn't tiptoe around me or have expectations like everyone else does. He's funny and caring even though most people don't care to see it. And when he talks about his machines," he says while looking at the table but Steve knows his mind is somewhere else completely, "he has this spark. It's like the one Howard had but brighter. And more pure. Howard always only wanted to be great. But Tony? Tony does it for the act of creating something, for bringing it into existence." Bucky is smiling and Steve knows he's doing the right thing.

"Then be with him." Steve replies with conviction. Bucky's eyes snap up to meet his.

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't let me hold you back, Buck. You deserve him far more than I do. And you won't be hurting me." He said "all I want is for Tony to be happy. And so far I've seen that you make him much happier than I ever have." Steve's heart clenches at the truth of the statement.

"Steve, are you sure?" Bucky doesn't look convinced. Steve nods, stands, and smiles. He needs to do this. For his best friend and for Tony.

"It'd be selfish of me to pursue him after everything I've done. Besides," he continues and chuckles at his next thought. "You and him will fight far less than he and I would." Bucky laughs and stands. There's a moment of silence before Bucky puts a hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezes.

"If I do this, you have to keep trying to earn back his trust. You know that right?" Bucky asks with concern for both parties.

"Of course. Like Tony said, the world needs us as a team." Steve replies with a small smile. "Now, go and convince Tony you're a bonehead for turning him down." Bucky gives a confused look

"How did you know I turned him down?"

"Because I know you. Now hurry up before he changes his mind" Bucky grins and jogs out of the room. Steve's chest is tight but he's glad that Tony might finally be able to be happy.

Even if it's not with him.

Steve sighs and sits back at the table. He closes his eyes and remembers back to before everything went to hell.

~~~~~~~

Bucky finds himself outside Tony's lab. He wipes his hands on the front of his jeans and pauses when reaching for the door.

What is he doing?  
What was he gonna do?  
What was he going to say?

He takes a deep breath and enters the code Tony gave him when they first arrived.

The door slides open to reveal Tony working on his latest armor and what appears to be tech upgrades for the whole team.

Bucky smiles and watches him work for a bit. Noticing small details like how he bites his lip when concentrating on a fine detail or how he'll tap along to the rock music that's playing when he inspects a finished part.

Bucky doesn't know how long he's standing there when Tony finally says something.

"You gonna stand there all day, man bun?" The engineer looks up and grins at him and Bucky smiles back. Tony has grease smudged in different areas of his face and arms while one sleeve to his white undershirt is considerably higher than the other.

"I was thinkin' about it, Doll" he replies before sauntering over into Tony's personal space.

"Careful. Steve might walk in any second." Tony sassed before leaning on one arm on his work table.

"Nice try. He's the one who sent me here."

"Is that so?" Tony leans forward and looks up at Bucky before tilting his head.

"He told me to pull my head out of my ass and take you up on your offer"

"Do you always listen to what he says?"

"Only when the advise is good." Bucky smirked and continued with their little game of chicken.

"Well are you going to take the advise?" Tony asks while teasingly turning away to pretend focus on the widow bites he was working on before. Comes up behind him, back into his personal space, and stays there for a moment.

"I'd be a fool not to." Bucky murmurs before moving to lean on the table again. Tony chuckles and looks at him with a sincere smile.

"Well. I planned the last date. It's your turn," Tony pauses and slowly moves till their faces are inches apart " _Doll_ " he pauses before moving away and heading towards the door "you coming? I heard Brucie Bear is cooking dinner." Bucky smiles and follows him, easily catching up.

They walk side by side to the elevator.

Tony feels better now that it's easier to differentiate between Bucky and the soldier.

This could be the start of something better than before.


	9. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a nightmare and comes to a few realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It’s been so long! I’m sincerely sorry about how long it’s been. I am officially reviving this story and will try and be better about updating! Thank you so much if you’re still reading this and I appreciate all the feedback! I do have plans on where this is going so just bare with me.

Tony gasped for air and rolled off the side of the bed onto the floor. His breathing labored as sweat rolled down his face and his shirt clung to his back. He shivered as the biting cold of Siberia crept into his mind and made his skin freeze.

It was the same dream as before. Same dark haired man killing him.

His Arc reactor ached as a lamp flew across the room with several other objects flying with it. He knew he was losing control. He knew someone would hear.

He didn’t care.

He was not okay.

He did not fully forgive them.

He wish he forgave Bucky for what happened at that base. But these nightmares were getting worse and Tony is just letting them all off the hook with a mere slap on the wrist.

He heard the door swing open and he flinched on to his side and covered his face as his windows shattered and he sent a nightstand flying at the door. Whoever it was must have just made it out of the way cause he heard it hit a wall. 

“Tones? Tony it’s me!” 

“Brucie bear?” Tony whispered as he glanced up, preparing for it to be someone coming to kill him instead of his science bro.

“Tony! Are you okay?” Bruce kneeled next to the man on the floor and gently touched his shoulder. Tony flinched and then relaxed into the touch, letting his forehead rest on the cold floor. 

“I-I’m fine. Just a bad dream.” Bruce looked around the destroyed room with everything on the floor or broken and the shattered windows.

“ _This_ was not caused by just some bad dream, Tones.” Bruce whispered in a worried voice. Tony stood and Bruce followed and watched the other man carefully. 

“I lied, Bruce. I lied to myself. I wanted things to go back to normal so I pretended that I’m okay with all of this _but I’m not,_ ” he took a deep breath and sat on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands, “I’m not ready for any sort of relationship and I’m certainly not ready to let them all off the hook with a stern frown and a head shake. But if I go back to being angry, what will they think? Will they just walk away again?” Tony rubbed his face and then spared a look to his friend. 

“Tony,” Bruce sighed and removed his glasses before rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose “to put it bluntly,” he looked Tony in the eyes, “who gives a fuck if they walk away?” Tony gaped as his friend but Bruce continued before Tony could reply. “They lied to you. They turned their backs. They fought when you came to talk. They ran away when Rhodes was hurt. They left you to die and _you did die_. Sure. We give them a chance. The world needs us as a team. But there’s always other great people we can include! Doctor Strange, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Matt Murdock, they’re all great candidates for the Avengers Initiative. And they’re trust worthy people. You saw their files! If ‘Team Cap’ can’t handle the fact that you’re not ready to extend that olive branch or to work on friendships with them, then I’ll gladly walk them to the door and throw them through it too.” Bruce sighed again and sat next to Tony.

He wasn’t very good at comforting people, but if Tony needed him, God would he try. He wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulled him closer to him. Tony was surprised but rested his head on Bruce’s shoulder anyways.

They sat like that until they heard hesitant knocks on the door. A second later it swung open to reveal Bucky, Steve, Clint and Natasha in the doorway looking sheepish. 

“Everything okay in here?” Natasha asked looking at the damage in the room and casting a concerned glance to Tony.

Tony sat up straight and nodded with a fake smile. 

“Yeah, everything’s okay, Nat. Just a bad dream.” Tony replied with a blush, not meeting anyone’s gaze. “Bucky, can I talk to you alone please?” Tony asked finally and looked up to see Bucky nod.

Something that looked like hurt flashed across Steve’s face and Tony had to remind himself not to go soft on them so that they don’t start walking all over him again. If not for himself, then for them because he’s positive Rhodey wouldn’t hesitate to use them for target practice. 

Everyone except Bucky filed out of the room and the super soldier slowly moved in and shut the door. 

Tony took a deep breath before he started.

“Look, James, I had an amazing time with you at dinner. And we seem to get along really well. But I need time to...” he paused and looked at Bucky’s face and instantly regretted it, “heal. I want to build trust with you but that means I have to learn to trust myself first. I’ve been working with B.A.R.F to get a start but the damage between me and the others is piled on from years and years of just being thrown into battle where we have to trust each other instead of learning to trust each other. And that’s just the last few years. I have to learn to deal with having to live with Howard, losing my mom, Afghanistan, Obie, losing Peggy, and falling through a fucking wormhole. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg...” Tony took another calming breath. “I’m rambling. What I’m trying to say is, I have to fix myself before I can have a relationship with anyone. But in the mean time, I’d really love it if we were friends?” Tony cringed and waited for the worst.

  _Wow great line Tony. It’s not like that’s been overused in every bad romance movie_. Tony thought to himself but started back to reality as he felt a weight on his shoulder.

He looked up to see the other man smiling softly. 

“I understand Tony. I can wait. But I can’t promise Stevie won’t jump on this opportunity.” Tony tilted his head and Bucky chuckled, “I’ve known that punk for far too long to believe that he’s gonna give up forever. But whoever you choose...” Bucky caught his gaze and smiled sincerely, “make sure its whoever makes you _happy_ , Tones. You deserve happiness after all thats happened.” Tony’s heart clenched and he smiled.

“So what you two are gonna compete for me?” He scoffed “like _that’ll_ happen.” He looked up and saw James smirking.

“I would never hurt Stevie...” his smile grew, “although, if he’s gonna act like that same old kid from Brooklyn that never backs down from a fight, I’m sure there’s nothing wrong with some friendly rivalry.” Tony gave him a concerned look and he chuckled. “Don’t worry Shell Head, I won’t let it get out of hand.” Tony laughed at the nickname and pushed Bucky’s arm.

Bucky chuckled before gently grabbing the genius’ arm and pulling him towards the super soldier.

Their faces were inches apart and Tony could feel his heart rate pick up but for once not because he was scared. Bucky smirked before quietly whispering,

“Just one for the road” before he closed the gap between them and softly kissed the genius, letting go of his arm so he could pull away if he wanted. Instead Tony tangled his hands in Bucky’s hair and melted into the kiss. Bucky pulled away and Tony was too dumbstruck to protest. Bucky smirked and stood. 

When he got to the door he turned and winked at the still shocked genius who was staring at him. 

“I’ll see you later, _doll_.” Bucky drawled our before leaving Tony alone with his now racing thoughts.

He relaxed back into his bed and laughed at himself for his stupid reaction. 

He fell asleep soon after and slept through the night in dreamless bliss.


End file.
